Ra's al Ghul
Ra's al Ghul is one of the main antagonists in the Batman series. He is probably one of the most dangerous and mysterious villains that the Batman ever faced, since he is nearly immortal. Not much is known about him, which gives him the advantage in a confrontation. He is a recurring antagonist in Batman: The Animated Series, Batman: The Brave and the Bold, Young Justice, and Beware the Batman, the main antagonist of Superman: The Animated Series episode "The Demon Reborn", the main antagonist in Batman Beyond episode, "Out of the Past", the main antagonist of the 2005 movie Batman Begins, the quaternary antagonist of the 2010 animated direct to video movie Batman: Under the Red Hood, and the Bigger Bad/quaternary antagonist in the 2012 film The Dark Knight Rises. History Character Profile Little is known of the early years of the nearly immortal Ra’s Al Ghul, whose name means “the demon’s head”, but it is known that he has lived for many centuries due to Lazarus Pits, mystical and alchemical brews that restore his youth. A capable master of strategy and organization, Ra’s Al Ghul’s goal is to save the Earth from ecological devastation by destroying most of its population. He recognized Batman as both a worthy foe and a possible ally – except that Batman cannot accept his dystopic worldview. Batman also shares a love-hate relationship with Ra’s daughter, the beautiful Talia. (Note: Talia appears in Batman: Arkham City) Ra's heads the sinister terrorist group known as the League of Assassins which he uses to wreak havoc world wide. Versions in adaptation Batman: Arkham City The Dark Knight Trilogy For more information, see here Ra's al Ghul appears in the 2005 movie Batman Begins ''as the hidden main antagonist, and then the posthumous quaternary antagonist in ''The Dark Knight Rises, as a ghost. Both times, he is portrayed by Liam Neeson. He is the head of the alleged centuries-old League of Shadows, a morally ambiguous organization that is dedicated to keeping order and justice in a world which they views as decadent and corrupt. He is the silent partner of Carmine Falcone and Scarecrow in a plan to disperse fear gas into the water supplies of Gotham City. For the first half of the film, he goes by the name Henri Ducard and acts as a mentor to a young Bruce Wayne, teaching him the martial arts training and keysi methods that he will one day use as Batman. During this time, Ducard hides behind a decoy Ra's al Ghul. The Decoy (played by Ken Watanabe) is killed while battling Bruce. During Bruce Wayne's birthday party years later, Ducard reveals himself to be the real Ra's al Ghul, and explains that the League is bound to destroy Gotham. He then explains to Bruce that he had hoped for Bruce to be by his side when he purged the evil from Gotham, a reference to the comics in which Ra's wished for Bruce to be his heir. As Ducard's men attack Bruce and wreck Wayne Manor, more of his agents release the inmates at Arkham Asylum as part of a diversion for the cops in order for Scarecrow's gas to envelop the city. In their final confrontation, Batman defeats Ducard and leaves him to die in a train crash. He returns in the film The Dark Knight Rises in flashback scenes and in a cameo as a spirit. DC Universe Online Ra's Al Ghul makes an appearance as one of the bosses in DC Universe Online Young Justice Ra's al Ghul is a major antagonist in the TV show; Young Justice. He is the leader of the League of Shadows and a member of the evil organization, The Light. As a member of the Light, Ra's went under the alias of "L-2". Beware the Batman At the end of the episode "Sacrifice", Lady Shiva finds the package that Anarky had temporarily stolen from the League of Assassins had contained Ra's al Ghul's body. In "Fall", a flashback reveals that he fought MI6 Agents Alfred Pennyworth and Edogawa Yamashiro (the father of Katana) in the past with their last encounter leading to the Edogawa's death. In the present day, he is revived by Lady Shiva and is ready to use the Ion Cortex to drain all of Gotham City's electricity leaving it in darkness. Batman and Katana arrive to stop him. Ra's al Ghul fights hand-to-hand against Batman where he defeats Batman considering him a "worthy opponent." Ra's al Ghul nearly kills Batman before Alfred arrives and interferes. Katana and Alfred barely escape from the League of Assassins with Ra's al Ghul commenting on how Alfred killed Edogawa. Ra's al Ghul activates the Ion Cortex plunging all of Gotham City into darkness. In "Darkness", Ra's al Ghul directly threatens Gotham's citizens by making an example of it to the rest of the world by taking it over and "cleansing" it from the evils of technology, and even has the unnamed police commissioner killed to make his point. In addition, he has Alfred and Katana captured when they try to break into his lair. He also causes a breakout at Blackgate Penitentiary at the end of the episode. In "Reckoning", Ra's al Ghul recruits Professor Pyg, Mr. Toad, Magpie, Tobias Whale, and Phosphorus Rex as well and League of Assassins operative Cypher to kill Batman (who had escaped with the help of an imprisoned Silver Monkey) in exchange of a small piece of the city. Ra's al Ghul also manipulates Katana into killing Alfred to avenge the death of her father. She refuses nearly having Ra's al Ghul kill them all only for Tobias to arrive with a captured Batman. Batman breaks free and stalls Ra's al Ghul in combat while Barbara Gordon hacks into the Ion Cortex, disabling it from the League of Assassins' control and bringing electricity back into the city. Batman ultimately defeats Ra's al Ghul by using a reverse chant to release all of the souls in the Soultaker Sword (particularly all of Ra's al Ghul enemies throughout the centuries). The angry spirits drag Ra's al Ghul into a bottomless pit, presumably to his death. Arrow Ra's al Ghul appears in Arrow, played by Matt Nable. He is the father of Nyssa Al' Ghul, leader of the League of Assassins, the trainer of Malcolm Merlyn and the unseen quinary antagonist of Season 2, then the secondary, later true main antagonist of Season 3. It's stated that before he battled Oliver Queen/Green Arrow, he had battled another man 67 years ago. The fact that Ra's looks to be in his late forties confirms that he is immortal and Lazarus Pits exist in the Arrow-verse. Attributes *Knowledgeable intellect and strategist. *Superior strength and stamina. *Superb hand-to-hand combatant, trained over millennia. *Nearly immortal due to the Lazarus Pits. *Possesses some magic power. *Commands a legion of followers dedicated to serve him. Trivia *﻿Ra's Al Ghul said that he's over 600 years old. *﻿In Batman: Under the Red Hood, Ra's al Ghul had a hand in creating the Red Hood, but unlike the Joker, he regrets his actions. Gallery Batman: The Animated Series Ra's_al_Ghul_(BTAS).jpg|Character design Ra's (TNBA).jpg Ra's_fighting_batman.jpg RA'S_AL_GHUL_dc_animated_universe.jpg|Ra's al Ghul is about to kill Talia al Ghul Avatar_leave.jpg pan14j.jpg|Ra's al Ghul is very old Batman Beyond Ra's in Talia's body.jpg|Ra's al Ghul in Talia al Ghul's body Talia_exudes_satisfaction.png 82143509.jpg batman-beyond-season-3-5-out-of-the-past-talia-ras-al-ghul-review-episode-guide-list.jpg 1804813-1512454_21.jpg 87087103.jpg Batman: The Brave and Bold char_41884.jpg Ra's Al Ghul.jpg RA'S_AL_GHUL_brave_and_the_bold.jpg 1101390-578b041.jpg BBsidekicks05.gif Ra's armed.png Beware The Batman Gull.png Beware The Batman Ras Al Ghul.jpg BEWAREfall.png Beware-the-Batman-Ras-Al-Ghul-Katana.png Lady_Shiva_and_Ra's_al_Ghul.png Mature content.png Young Justice Ra's al Ghul (Young Justice).jpg 345-879_Still_1.jpg Ra's_al_Ghul.png Young-Justice-01x10-Targets-20.jpg Young-Justice-01x14-Revelation-35.jpg Light_toast.png Batman Begins Ra-s-Al-Ghul-batman-begins-11594810-608-361.jpg photo-7-e1359570500523.png batman-Ra’s-Al-Ghul.jpg|Ra's al Ghul and Bruce Wayne Batman Under the Red Hood Encyclo illustre 1283515590.jpg 3629470-3771009324-RasAl.jpg Ra's_al_Ghul_BUTRH.jpg Lego Batman: video game series Ra's al Ghul (Lego Batman) 001.png Ra's_Al_Ghul_BB.png Son of Batman Son-of-Batman-2014-ScreenShot-01.jpg Son_of_Batman_-_Ra's_al_Ghul_01.jpg Screen-shot-2014-01-20-at-5.37.15-PM.png|Ra's al Ghul fights Deathstroke Adb12ff2gw1ecqsz5hoj2j20ep089aaj.jpg Ra's_al_Ghul_fire.png Ra's_al_Ghul_cooked.png Batman: Arkham City Ra's_Al_Ghul_(Arkham_City).png ras_face.jpg 2502977-9562152887-tumbl.jpg Ra_batman_strange.png ra-s-akc-who-is-batman-s-nemesis-the-arkham-knight.jpeg|Ra's al Ghul's death Videos Batman Begins - Training Category:Batman Villains Category:DC Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Immortals Category:Crime Lord Category:Terrorists Category:Cult Leaders Category:Master of Hero Category:Old Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Revived Villains Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Honorable Villains Category:Murderer Category:Rich Villains Category:Dark Messiah Category:Supremacists Category:Vigilante Category:Charismatic villain Category:Anarchist Category:Possessor Category:Parents Category:Aristocrats Category:Deal Makers Category:Delusional Category:Traitor Category:Master Orator Category:Master Manipulator Category:Muses Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Mercenaries Category:Misanthropes Category:Leader Category:Mongers Category:Provoker Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Extremists Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Egotist Category:Tragic Villain Category:Related to Hero Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Warlords Category:Nihilists Category:Suicidal Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Neutral Evil Category:Tyrants Category:Hegemony Category:Affably Evil Category:Crackers Category:Revolutionary Villains Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Mastermind Category:Athletic Villains Category:Blackmailers Category:Kidnapper Category:Liars Category:Crossover Villains Category:Nemesis Category:Criminals Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Brainwashers Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Smugglers Category:Anti-Villain Category:Friend of the hero Category:TV Show Villains Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Opportunists Category:Trickster Category:Sadists Category:War Criminals Category:God Wannabe Category:Slaver Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Power Hungry Category:Lego Villains Category:Bigger Bads Category:Ninjas Category:Strategic Villains Category:Arrowverse Villains Category:Martial Artists Category:Deceased Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Fighter Category:Evil from the past Category:Male Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Homicidal Category:Assassin